A Love Greater than Magic
by bookwormkeh
Summary: Post Tears. Richard, Kahlan, Cara, and Zedd head back to Aydrindal. You'll just have to read to see what happens. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Love Greater than Magic

Author: MissBookwormKeh

Description: Set after "Tears" {References to the novels as well as the TV show}

Disclaimer: I do not own LotS, but if I did we would be getting a 3rd season.

Rating: T

A wonderful thanks to my Beta A11kat. :)

…

_KAHLAN: I killed you. I tried to confess you._

_RICHARD: It didn't work._

_KAHLAN: How is that possible?_

_ZEDD: The same reason you were brought out of the Con Dar when Richard died. For the same reason that your tears formed a new Stone. Because there is no magic in all the world more powerful than the love you and Richard have for each other._

…

Chapter 1

It had been 3 days since the rift was sealed and Richard and Kahlan, along with Zedd and Cara were on their way to safely return the Mother Confessor to her rightful place in Aydindril. They made camp in a lush forest surrounded by trees and filled with life that they never wanted to leave; it felt like it was all a dream. Richard awoke to find his love snuggled up in his arms and he had to wonder if this really was a dream, but reminded himself that it was not. The sun was just beginning to rise and Richard could see the rays peeking through the openings of the trees that surrounded them. And then a realization that they were now finally able to express their love without fear, for their love was stronger than any magic finally sunk in. He didn't know how long he just laid there soaking in the sight of his beautiful confessor, but then her eyes drifted open and he seemed to lose himself in a sea of blue. Kahlan reached up to run her hands through his hair but caught sight of something sparkle in the sunlight around her finger and when she looked into Richard's eyes she saw nothing but love. "Will you marry me, Kahlan Amnell?" For a moment the world stopped, and a tear escaped her eye. Since she was a little girl Kahlan was taught that love was impossible, but they had never met her seeker before, "Yes, Richard Cypher- I will marry you." Filled with a joy that he never thought possible, he grabbed her and kissed her with more passion than he ever allowed himself, knowing that there was nothing to fear. "You are a rare person, Richard Cypher," said a smiling Kahlan. The moment seemed to end too soon, as it seemed Zedd and Cara were also awaking from their sleep. "I can't wait to finally show you how much I love you, Kahlan." "What's stopping you," she asked in a seductive voice that almost had Richard wanting to forget that they were not alone and just make love to her right then, but he replied that "We have a long journey ahead of us and I'm sure Zedd would love to get some food from the nearby inn, and besides I want to marry you first" and with a kiss he stood up and extended his arm so that she could get up as well. With that the four of them continued on their journey.

It took them 4 more nights, but they finally reached Aydindril, and Kahlan couldn't have been more excited. She would finally be able to see her sister- Dennee again and in a few days time become Mrs. Richard Cypher. As they were reaching the staircase that would lead them to the palace, a woman came rushing down towards them and when she finally reached them she immediately pulled Kahlan into a hug. "Thank the spirits your safe sister", ecstatic at seeing her sister again after such a long separation Dennee just couldn't contain her excitement. "It is so good to see you again Dennee. I've missed you so much and I've big news to tell you", said a smiling Kahlan. Thoughts ran rampant through her sisters head and she just had to ask, "Are you with child?" laughing, Kahlan responded that they were not with child…yet. "Richard wishes to wed me first before we start trying to bring a new life into the world". Zedd interrupted and stated that as soon as they were wed he was hoping for a lot of grandchildren to spoil very soon. "Well I guess we should get married soon then, how about in 3 days?" "3 days, I guess I need to start planning. Dennee, Cara- would you like to be my maids of honor?" Cara looked shocked at being asked that question, but also felt honored that Kahlan would want her present at her side for the wedding, as a friend. She was still struggling with the fact they were friends when her Mord'sith training had taught her that the Mother Confessor could never befriend anybody, but Kahlan Amnell had become her best friend and so she proudly stated that she would be happy to be her bridesmaid. "Well, we have a lot of planning to do. We will see you gentlemen later at dinner." The three ladies rushed up the stairs to start the planning of Kahlan and Richards' wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking forever to upload the next chapter. To be honest I've had this chapter finished when I uploaded chapter one, but real life got so chaotic that I had no time to think about it. I have half of chapter 3 written but it needs some more work, so I hope to get working on that soon.

Title: A Love Greater than Magic

Author: MissBookwormKeh

Description: Set after "Tears" {References to the novels as well as the TV show}

Disclaimer: I do not own LotS, but if I did we would be getting a 3rd season.

Rating: T

**Chapter 2**

The 3 days they had for preparation seemed to fly by fast and before they all knew it, the big day had arrived. Kahlan awoke with a feeling of overwhelming joy, all of her dreams were coming true and by the end of the day she will be married to the most beautiful and kind man that she had ever met. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she gave the person on the other side permission to enter. Her bridesmaids entered her room with her dress, so that they could help her get ready. She couldn't believe how beautiful the dress was and she felt honored that Cara's sister made it for her. It was a beautiful full length gown made of a creamy colored fabric with intricate designs sewn in with lace, but before she could put on the dress, she had to fix her hair and makeup, being a simple woman she decided to wear her hair down with simple romantic curls cascading down her back. She then applied a very light natural looking makeup that only enhanced her naturally beautiful features. Quickly glancing at the clock above the burning fireplace, she noticed that in less than an hour she would be married. Cara and Dennee helped her into her dress and they all took in a collective breath, stunned at how beautiful she was, not that she wasn't beautiful every day. She had asked Zedd to walk her down the aisle and he kindly accepted, while Richard had asked his childhood friend from Westland – Chase to stand beside him as his best man. Zedd entered Kahlans' suite to escort her down the aisle, so as they heard the sounds of the choir singing Kahlan looped her arm through Zedd's and followed her bridesmaids, who wore matching gowns made of an aqua blue fabric, towards her fiancée. Before her bridesmaids entered, Jennsen as their flower girl walked in and layered the walkway with an assortment of beautifully colored rose petals. As soon as the door swung open, their eyes connected and it felt like they were the only ones in the room, and she had to control the urge to run into his warm embrace. The walk seemed to take forever, but finally they stood right beside each other and Zedd took Kahlans hand and placed it into his grandson's- giving his blessing. He gave Kahlan a quick kiss on the cheek before he took his place beside Richard. The Officiant then proceeded to marry Richard and Kahlan. He talked about the many joys concerning marriage and then asked them to say their vows. "I, Richard, take you, Kahlan, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." Kahlan repeated the same and they exchanged rings. Richard slid the beautiful silver band on her ring finger and the Officiant pronounced them husband and wife and told Richard that he could now "kiss the bride", and he wasted no time in taking his wife into his arms for a loving kiss that held a promise of what was to come later that night and for the rest of their life together. A few moments later all of their close friends and family gathered in the great hall for the reception and Richard and Kahlan started the festivities by having their first dance together as a married couple, and after a while everyone joined in with their partners. "May I have the honor of the next dance?" Zedd asked of Kahlan and she agreed. Richard then turned around and noticed that Cara wasn't dancing so he walked towards her, held out his hands and asked her for a dance. "Mord'sith don't dance". "Well I might just have to order you, as the Lord Rahl, to have some fun and dance with me". "Fine, I'll dance with you…but only because you ordered me to." Behind the tough exterior that Cara tried to exhibit, Richard knew that she was happy and that she would have fun dancing. After a few hours everyone was starting to turn in for the night, wishing the happy couple a long and happy marriage. After all the guest left, Kahlan came up behind Richard and wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear that they should go enjoy her nice comfy queen sized bed and Richard wasted no time and rushing after his wife who started running towards her suite. When she opened the door, however she was surprised at what she saw. Her room seemed have been transformed into some sort of paradise. There were candles strategically placed around the room and red rose petals scattered all over the bed and she was thinking of how she would have to thank her bridesmaids for this wonderful gift. "Well, Mrs. Cypher. Are you ready for me to show you how much I love you?"


End file.
